1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, which is able to output an ID code serving as device identifying information.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional semiconductor integrated circuit devices, various identifying data (i.e. ID code data), such as a maker code, a device code and the like, are stored. These ID codes are basically used in need of device checking for the device maker. Recently, it is often dealt with that these ID codes are free from the maker to users to be referable.
ID codes are stored in, for example, a fuse circuit like as a redundancy-use defective address storage circuit. There has already been provided a semiconductor memory device, in which ID codes are stored in a fuse circuit to be able to output to an external terminal in response to a command input (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-187593).
In a semiconductor memory such as a flash memory, with relation to the external system equipped with it, it is often determined to have different device specifications for indicating whether the memory device is adaptable to 3V power supply voltage or 1.8V power supply voltage to the external system. If the memory chip is adaptable to both 3V and 1.8V power supply voltages under the above-described device specifications, it has need to output different device codes to external systems with 3V and 1.8V power supply voltages, respectively. Further, if these device codes are prepared independently of each other in the memory chip, not only it is required of the memory chip to have a large area of the ID code memory circuit, but also it takes a lot of time to program it.